Talk:Golden Cookie/@comment-24.196.62.98-20130930200400/@comment-193.63.174.211-20131004164432
^ I would expect this as well, but for a different reason. Frenzy, Clot, and Elder Frenzy apply a multiplier that directly affects the main overall CpS multi that affects everything ''except ''clicks. You can see this if you have the stats page open and click a cookie that grants you one of them. Click Frenzy instead applies a multiplier to the Cookies Per Click figure. These, obviously, are two totally separate things. The reason that it would seem there is an interaction between Frenzy and Click Frenzy is that by the time you're far enough into the game to have bought the Get Lucky upgrade, and thus have a serious chance of actually being able to both chain golden cookies together AND properly register the effects of stacking those two particular modifiers, you'll almost certainly have Quadrillion Fingers as well, and possibly Quintillion Fingers. The "Fingers" upgrades cause a feedback effect where your CpS has a partial bearing upon the number of cookies you get per click. By the time you reach Quintillion Fingers it's actually the dominant majority of your CpC, so much so that when you get a Frenzy, your CpS goes up by 7.00x ... and your CpC goes up by 6.95x, which to the casual eye (ie someone who isn't plugging the numbers into a spreadsheet like wot I did) is basically the same thing. Thus the Frenzy and Click Frenzy can stack, as the latter increases your CpC by 777x ... and the former increases your CpS by 7x, boosting your CpC by a further 6.95x, for a total of 5400x normal click power for those 26 precious seconds... (or 39 hours of continual clicking, which for someone with my own peak rate works out to about 18 to 20 hours of regular "idle" production!) It also means Clot and Click Frenzy can stack, should you, say, get a Clot and immediately buy an Elder Pledge, then the Click Frenzy cookie comes along (giving you an effective 389x click multiplier or so; I haven't worked out what the actual effect of Clot on clicking it, presumably it's "almost but not quite one-half" with Quintillion Fingers) So can, technically, Elder Frenzy and Click Frenzy, but the likelihood of them actually coinciding is nil unless you cheat. This is a good thing, as it would be a game breaker; 666 x 777 makes for a combined temporary multiplier of 517,482x for maybe 14 seconds - 2012 hours worth of clicking, or almost 84 days! But none of the other three can combine with each other - Frenzy x Clot, Frenzy x Elder Frenzy, or Clot x Elder Frenzy, as they all modify the same variable, and do so by overwriting it rather than multiplying/dividing it (which would be overly complex and probably lead to eventual rounding errors). ----- Now, what I want to figure out is whether, when you get a second Frenzy quite soon after a first one, whether its 154 seconds are added to the original 154, or if the timer just resets to that when you click. I've tried to work it out but so far any time I've brought a stopwatch to bear on it, I've only ever got the second frenzy so close to the end of the first that it's simply too close to call. This would be important to know because if it just overwrites it, there would be value in waiting until as close as possible to the end of your existing Frenzy before clicking (even if the outcome is then a Lucky or a Click Frenzy - if say you wait until there's only ~15 seconds left so as not to waste too much of a possible clickfrenzy). If however it adds to the timer, it would be worthwhile clicking it as soon as possible because you'll guarantee getting a double length frenzy, or even a triple length one sometimes, into which you could cram quite a number of luckies (their being clicked a little earlier than usual, on average, and thus being worth slightly less, being offset by the greater incidence of chaining) and the occasional clickfrenzy into that period much more often.